Halcones en el Sahel
by Nicolas-Fedello
Summary: El Escarabajo Azul (Blue Beetle) y Canario Nagro visitan al Hombre Halcón y a la Mujer Halcón que estan desarrollando una misión en el Sahel. Recuerdan batallas y se ponen al día del alejamiento de ciertos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia. Otros personajes: La Liga de la Justicia, Los Vengadores, S.H.I.E.L.D., Roberto Alcázar, Son Goku, la Capitana Dagas...


**Halcones en el Sahel.**

Teo Cordeiro, más conocido como Escarabajo Azul, localizó la pequeña aldea perdida en el Sahel nigerino y aterrizó verticalmente su aeronave de carga en sus inmediaciones. Una carretilla elevadora salió por el portón trasero de la aeronave cargado con un palé y subió el pequeño repecho hasta la puerta de la aldea de adobe amurallada. Una figura corpulenta vestida con chilaba se levantó de su alfonbra bajo un toldo y se dirigió a recibirla.

-Bienvenida a Chirfadama Dina.

\- Gracias Cárter ¿Donde dejo el pedido?

El Hombre Halcón le señaló una cuadra vacía y Dina depositó allí el palé. Se bajó de la carretilla y esta tomó sola el camino hacia el vehículo aéreo.

-Teo traerá el otro palé ¿Que tal Shiera?- preguntó Dina, más conocida como Canario Negro.

\- Estupendamente, debe estar a punto de volver. Ayer salió a cazar sola mientras yo me recupero de esto- comentó el Hombre Halcón mostrando un vendaje en una pantorrilla.

Dina llamó por radio a Teo para que trajera un botiquín. Pronto fué Teo el que subió la cuesta en la carretilla elevadora dejando el segundo palé junto al otro. El Hombre Halcón rajó con un cuchillo el embalaje de plástico de ambos palés y contempló con satisfacción su contenido.

\- Cárter, déjame echar un vistazo a eso- dijo Teo tras los saludos, refiriéndose a la herida del Hombre Halcón.

\- Oh, ya le dije a Dina que no es nada- protestó el Hombre Halcón.

Teo levantó el vendaje y comprobó que aparentemente la herida se estaba curando bien.

-¿Que fué?

\- Una esquirla de la explosión de un depósito de municiones.

-Mmmm, te pondré una antitetánica por si acaso- dijo Teo clavándole la jeringa en una nalga sin más preámbulos.

-¡Ay!- se quejó el Hombre Halcón.

\- Es solo un momento, te daré una piruleta por valiente- bromeó Teo- ¿Trajimos piruletas Dina?

Tras la inyección y cambiado el vendaje, el Hombre Halcón les presentó a los vecinos de la aldea y se tomaron su tiempo em socializar tomando té. Luego se volvieron a la casita del Hombre Halcón, para charlar más a sus anchas, se instalaban bajo el toldo de la parte delantera cuando vieron en el cielo un punto lejano que..., si, al acercarse resultó ser la Mujer Halcón. Pronto aterrizó junto a la casita de adobe, dejando en el suelo un saco de red con móviles, tabletas, discos duros y un par de fusiles.

La Mujer Halcón se sacó el casco y los superhéroes se abrazaron e intercanbiaron besos, contentos de verse.

-¿Que tal la caza?- le preguntó Cárter a su esposa.

\- Suficiente. Yihadistas solo pillé a tres despistados en un jeep, pero neutralicé una partida de traficantes de drogas.

Teo sintió un escalofrío ante los expeditivos métodos de Shiera y Cárter.

-Se te ve bastante fresca después de combatir- le dijo Dina a Shiera.

\- Me pasé por un pozo poco frecuentado para asearme antes de venir ¿Podéis llevar el material informático al cuartel de la Liga en Palencia?- dijo señalando el saco de objetos aprehendidos que había traido.

\- Claro- dijo Teo- A ver si Richar Mesa les saca alguna información valiosa.

\- Contadnos- dijo el Hombre Halcón- ¿Que es eso de que Flash y el linterna verde John Steinberg se van de la liga?

-Bueno, aun no es claro que se vayan, estamos viendo si su proyecto tiene cabida en la Liga de la Justicia- explicó Dina mientras Shiera se acercaba a los palés abiertos, tras abrirse una bebida isotónica.

-¿Quien está con ellos?

\- Kon-El, fue el que tuvo la iniciativa.

\- Ah si, me acuerdo, no pensé que la crítica de ese chaval fuera a tener tanto impacto.

En un encuentro de la Liga de la Justicia, a la que habían asistido los Nuevos Titanes como invitados, el kriptoniano Kon-El había comentado que cada vez se cuestionaba más el rol guerrero de luchadores contra el crimen de los superhéroes. Él mismo, al empezar su carrera superheroica, había adoptado ese modelo sin pensárselo, pero con sus supersentidos no podía ignorar que había problemas más importantes que los asaltos a bancos, problemas sociales y emergencias humanitarias que probablemente merecían más la atención de personas com habilidades especiales que el las labores de policía. En ese momento había parecido que el discurso había sido uno más de la velada, pero en las siguientes semanas fue teniendo efectos.

\- Y también están en esa onda... Onda II, valga la redundancia, Átomo, Jean Henry Acier, Star Girl, Zatanna, Ciborg, Karsta Wor-Ul...

\- ¿Karsta? Si es más guerrera que yo- se asombró el Hombre Halcón.

\- Dice que ya está cansada de guerras.

-¡Que cabrona Mónica!- dijo la Mujer Halcón interrumpiendo la conversación, entre enfadada y divertida.

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó Teo.

\- Mira lo que me envió.

Buscando en el palé en la parte donde había compresas, protección solar, su champú favorito y otras cosas especialmente destinadas a ella, la Mujer Halcón había encontrado una cajetilla de cigarrillos caros y un mechero, que enseñó a los presentes. Mónica Salazar era directora de materiales de la Liga de la Justicia, de la plantilla de trabajadores no-metahumanos que llevaban las tareas de gestión y mantenimiento de la Liga. Mónica era una mujer de carácter que actuaba según sus puntos de vista con pocas concesiones a las opiniones ajenas.

-Le encanta tentarme, la muy cabrita- dijo mientras abría la cajetilla.

\- Shiera, no tienes por que fumar -dijo Carter contrariado.

La Mujer Halcón hizo oidos sordos y se encendió un cigarrillo. Tras echar el humo sonrió con inocencia, cogió una lata vieja como cenicero y se sentó con los demás.

-Parece que tienes un problema con el tabaco- comentó Canario Negro- eso reduce la capacidad para el combate.

-Ya se, pero a veces caigo. Antes de conocer a Carter y adoptar el rol de Mujer Halcón fumaba algo, fue por empezar a venirme recuerdos de vidas pasadas, en mi encarnación de Capitana Dagas era fumadora y hubo una época en que me sentía muy ligada a esa encarnación. También fumaban algo algunas encarnaciones mías precolombinas. Al conocer a Carter y ser más consciente de mi destino lo dejé.

-¿En que época fuiste la Capitana Dagas?

\- En la segunda mitad del siglo diecisiete, Carter era el Corsario de Hierro. Tuvimos una relación complicada en esa encarnación - dijo con una sonrisa resignada.

-Siguiendo con el grupo de Flash y Linterna Verde Steinberg- dijo Carter recuperando el hilo- ¿Que piensa Supermán?

-Supermán dice que les entiende totalmente, que con sus supersentidos ve y oye muchas conversaciones privadas de la gente de a pie y sabe lo que les angustia, sabe de los abusos y de las injusticias que no son delito y de toda la vida ha estado haciendo rescates en catástrofes. Simpatiza con Kon-El pero dice que en su momento asumió la línea de la lucha contra el crimen y cree que es su obligación no defraudar las expectativas que tiene la gente sobre él en ese sentido- explicó Dina- Además es patrono de la Fundación Liga de la Justicia y uno de los que aporta más fondos. La empresa Recuperaciones Especiales, S.L., que pertenece a la fundación y es una de las principales fuentes de financiación propia de la Liga, obtiene buena parte de sus materias primas por Superman.

\- Si, Recuperaciones es un invento divertidísimo- dijo la Mujer Halcón, anuque hacía poco había sabido de su existencia- Cuando la Liga está baja de fondos Supermán, Linterna Verde u otro héroe de muchos gigawatios saca un barco hundido del mar...

\- O un asteroide metálico del espacio o una nave alienígena abandonada...- añadió Escarabajo Azul.

-Y listo, los trabajadores de Recuperaciones Especiales reciclan acero, oro, platino, uranio o tecnología alienígena y las cuentas de la fundación vuelven a estar a tope- dijo Shiera con admiración.

-Ya veis, Supermán es uno de los padres de la Liga de la Justicia, es imposible que la deje- explicó Dina.

-Pero ¿No puede ser una sección de la Liga, o de la fundación Liga de la Justicia, ese escuadrón, o como le llamen...?

\- Le suelen llamar Cuerpo de Protección Global- aclaró Teo.

\- Si, el Cuerpo de Protección Global, vaya nombre prosaico ¿No puede ser una sección de la Liga?

\- Lo están estudiando pero es difícil- dijo Dina- La Liga de la Justicia mantiene acuerdos con buena parte de los gobiernos europeos, con la mayor parte de las policías de Europa y norte de África, con el alto representante de la Unión para Asuntos Exteriores y Política de Seguridad, con Interpol, está en comunicación con la OTAN...

\- No te olvides del acuerdo con la policía local de Palencia- puntualizó Teo.

-Ahí lo tienes. La Liga esta muy vinculada a la seguridad, todo ese marco de relaciones define su carácter e incluso sus cuentas. No es claro que sea buena idea mezclar actividades.

-Puede ser pero, supongo que Flash y Linterna Verde no van a dejar de estar disponibles para luchar contra amenazas- dijo el Hombre Halcón.

-Nooo, ni de coña, en cualquier caso seguirían vinculados a la Liga de una manera u otra, no dejarían de enfrentarse a las grandes amenazas cósmicas o metahumanas, pero harían menos trabajo policial para centrarse más en el social, de emergencias y humanitario.

\- ¿Que opina Flecha Verde? - preguntó la Mujer Halcón.

\- Oliverio simpatiza con la idea del Cuerpo de Protección, ya lo conoces- explicó Dina.

\- Si, es un hombre de gran sensibilidad social.

\- Así es mi hombre, pero no se ve con habilidades adecuadas para ese Cuerpo, que necesita perfiles de héroes de muchos megavatios. Como arquero sus habilidades son para el combate.

-Por cierto- intervino el Hombre Halcón- Oli me comentó la idea de hacer una intervención en Centroamérica para combatir maras.

\- Tiene esa loca idea- dijo Canario Negro suspirando- parece que te está tratando de enrolar en la movida.

El Hombre Halcón asintió.

\- No os lo recomiendo- dijo Teo Cordeiro- aquello entra en el territorio de los Vengadores, S.H.I.E.L.D. y compañía, y ya sabéis como se ponen cuando entran en su zona superhéroes de otros lugares.

\- Si, tendría que ser una operación encubierta, sin alas ni uniformes- dijo el Hombre Halcón- pero las maras están desmadradas. Los Vengadores deberían mover el culo y trabajar ese problema en vez de invocar la puñetera doctrina Monroe.

\- Teo ¿Estuviste en el "Incidente de Kamchatka"?- preguntó la Mujer Halcón.

-¡Siii, que movidón! Casi se arma la Secret Wars 3, ja ja. Ahora me río pero fue la leche. Ese metahumano oriental...

-Son Goku.

-Un tipo simpático pero sin pizca de tacto. Ya sabéis, buscando un dragón entró en Alaska y allí tuvo un encontronazo con una milicia que también lo buscaba. Los Vengadores hiperreaccionaron y lo atacaron aplicando la doctrina de que el continente americano está vedado a metahumanos de otros continentes

\- La apestosa Doctrina Monroe, "América para los americanos"- dijo el Hombre Halcón interrumpiendo al Escarabajo Azul.

-Si, el viejo truco para mantener el control estadounidense sobre los metahumanos latinoamericanos. Goku y los suyos se dieron a la fuga cruzando el estrecho de Bering perseguidos por los Vengadores y los Rocket Reds acudieron al detectar la invasión de territorio ruso, pidieron ayuda a la Liga de la Justicia... hubo alguna torta, pero al final no llegó la sangre al río.

\- Siento haberme perdido esa fiesta- dijo el Hombre Halcón- Creo que los Vengadores justificaban su entrada en Rusia con que era una persecución en caliente.

-Si, pero no admitirían una entrada asi en Estados Unidos. Creo que fue un incidente deliberado para tantear las defensas y actitudes de la Federación Rusa- opinó Canario Negro- Los Vengadores en general no son malos tipos, pero están muy controlados por Tony Stark y S.H.I.E.L.D., que viene a ser lo mismo que decir la C.I.A.

-Por eso lo de vuestra visita a Honduras no es muy buena idea- le dijo el Escarabajo Azul a Carter.

-Bah, tocar las narices a S.H.I.E.L.D. le da un poco más de emoción a la cosa.

-Siempre buscando gresca- bromeó Teo.

-Ya sabes, Shiera y yo somos guerreros. Lo digo sin la menor pizca de orgullo porque se que la guerra es una mierda, pero son muchos siglos luchando de encarnación en encarnación y está en nuestra naturaleza. No podemos dejar de luchar y lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar causas que valgan la pena, es la manera de no convertirnos en un peligro.

-Espero que con esta intervención en el Sehel estéis teniendo suficiente acción.

-Si, esta zona es un caos. Yihadistas, narcos, bandidos de diverso pelaje... La gente de por aquí merece que alguien mantenga a raya a esos tiparracos. Por aquí nunca falta la acción, a veces me recuerda la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Ya había oido que en una vida anterior estuvisteis con la Unión Soviética ¿Que erais?- preguntó Dina- ¿Fuerzas especiales?

\- Partisanos soviéticos- aclaró Shiera- Yo era una bibliotecaria polaca judía que con la partición de Polonia había quedado en la parte soviética. Cuando los nazis invadieron la Unión Soviética mi familia fue detenida y trasladada para ser asesinada por los einsatzgruppen de los cojones. El caso es que al abrir las puertas del camión en el que nos llevaban al lugar de ejecución se me impuso mi karma guerrero y salté sobre los soldados. Dispararon y fue una carnicería pero conseguí salir de allí con heridas leves y arrastrando de la mano a un sobrinito. Creo que algún otro prisionero consiguió escapar gracias a aquella tangana, pero nadie más de mi familia. Caminamos hacia el este por los bosques hasta que nos encontramos con una partida partisana.

\- Y unos meses después nos encontramos- añadió el Hombre Halcón. Yo ya estaba en los cuarenta, esa guerra me pillo algo mayor. Había nacido cerca de Kazán y llegué a participar en la guerra civil rusa como voluntario bolchevique. Después estudié y trabajé como ingeniero. Cuando los nazis invadieron la Unión Soviética no tardé ni veinticuatro horas en alistarme y a los pocos meses conseguí que me transfirieran a los partisanos.

\- Aquella guerra fue dura de narices- intervino Shiera- hasta para nosotros. Tuvimos toda la acción que quisimos y más. Cuando ya casi se había liberado todo el territorio soviético propusimos una misión al mando y la aprobaron. Se trataba de pasar la antigua frontera polaca y hacer una incursión guerrillera profunda en Polonia y, si fuera posible, en territorio alemán.

Dina bufó y dijo que le parecía una misión suicida.

\- Sin duda muy arriesgada- continuó Carter- pero atraería la atención de cuerpos de operaciones especiales y metahumanos nazis, apartándolos del Ejército Rojo. Así que con nuestros equipos y un puñado de hombres y mujeres con unas capacidades guerreras dignas de la Ilíada, atravesamos las líneas enemigas y nos despachamos a gusto durante unos meses pateando avisperos.

\- Cuando en una zona ocupada los alemanes conseguían articular una operación antiguerrillera potente, absorviendo recursos de otras necesidades militares, nos movíamos a otra zona para ponerla también patas arriba, cada vez más cerca de Alemania- explicó Shiera-. Pronto éramos un objetivo prioritario de los cuerpos especiales y metahumanos del ejercito alemán y las S.S. Yo caí en Silesia en una escaramuza frente a Craneo Rojo.

-¿El archienemigo del Capitán América?- preguntó Teo.

\- El mismo que viste y calza- dijo el Hombre Halcón- No pude alcanzarlo, así que para vengar a mi esposa enfilé directamente hacia Berlín, mi improbable apuesta era cargarme a Hitler y por el camino hacer todo el daño que pudiera a los nazis, pero ya en Prusia me cazó un coronel alemán que en realidad no era otro que Hath-Set, nuestra némesis a través de los siglos. No conseguimos entrar en Berlín, pero nuestra infiltración y los daños que causamos ya fueron un éxito en si mismos.

-Hablando de Craneo Rojo ¿Sabéis que parece que ha vuelto el Capitán América?- dijo Teo, sorprendiendo a los tres heroes.

-¿El de verdad? ¿El que desapareció en la Antártida en un combate frente a Craneo Rojo?- preguntó Shiera.

-El de verdad, el que desapareció justo antes del golpe contra Allende.

-Sospechoso de narices-dijo el Hombre Halcón- el Capitán América era un tipo incómodo para el Pentágono. Había compartido algúna misión con el Che Guevara y a Estados Unidos no le gustaba que usara el nombre de América sin ser estadounidense. Seguramente el Capitán hubiera actuado para evitar que su país, Chile, cayera en dictadura.

\- Vaya racha llegamos de héroes resucitados- dijo Dina- el año pasado fue Roberto Alcázar, tan joven como cuando desapareció. Al parecer estuvo fuera del Sistema Solar, ocupándose de unos incursores alienígenas cuyas naves espaciales viajan a velocidades relativistas.

-¿Se sabe de que especie?- preguntó Shiera.

\- Ni idea ¿Sabes de culturas alienígenas?

\- Ya sabes, en nuestra última encarnación fuimos thanagarianos y no pisamos la Tierra.

\- Eso siempre me ha desconcertado ¿Como es que os reencarnásteis en extraterrestres después de siglos y siglos renaciendo en la Tierra? Quiero decir, si las reencarnaciones no tuvieran límites espaciales lo normal, estadísticamente, sería no reencarnarse dos veces en el mismo planeta.

\- Es cierto, no es normal reencarnarse en alienígena- explicó Shiera- en la reencarnación hay un vínculo kármico con unas almas y espacios que la condiciona, por eso siempre nos reencarnamos en la Tierra y Carter y yo nos encontramos en cada vida. El truco estuvo en que en el siglo diecinueve, cuando éramos naturalistas holandeses, en las selvas de Borneo nos encontramos con una expedición thanagariana que perseguían a un delincuente de su planeta que había huido a la Tierra. Les ayudamos en su misión y pasamos juntos lo suficiente como para establecer un vínculo karmico. Ahora lo thanagariano forma parte del bagaje de nuestras vidas pasadas y es muy probable que volvamos a renacer allá en uno u otro siglo.

Carter sirvió otra ronda de té moruno y todos bebieron ceremoniosamente.

-Entonces que, Teo ¿Te animas a venirte a Honduras?

-Ni de coña. Por el momento creo que conviene respetar el status quo y dejar América para los héroes de allá.

\- No creas que todos los superhéroes americamos están bajo control de S.H.I.E.L.D., el pibe araña, de Buenos Aires, pasa completamente de los gringos, a pesar de que llevan tiempo insistiéndole para que se una a los Vengadores.

\- Aun no hay una disidencia metahumana organizada en Latinoamérica frente a la hegemonía de S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Por eso hay que incordiar un poco, para abrir posibilidades.

Teo y Dina pensaron en ello. El dominio de Estados Unidos sobre la escena superheroica en América era ferreo y poco discutido, pero empezaba a resultar peligroso para la estabilidad mundial. Nadie se creía que fuera accidental la reciente aparición de un desorientado doctor Bruce Banner, temerariamente vestido de punta en blando y luciendo joyería, en el barrio más conflictivo de Caracas. No tardó en ser asaltado por lo que Hulk arrasó varias hectáreas de zona urbana. Era de temer que se produjeran incidentes similares en otros paises en conflicto con Estados Unidos, incluso en el Viejo Mundo. Sin embargo Canario Negro y el Escarabajo Azul aun no se animaban a ayudar a la pareja-halcón y a Flecha Verde en su operación centroamericana.

Ya anochecía cuando el Escarabajo Azul y Canario Negro acababan de estibar en la bodega de la aeronave la carretilla elevadora y los efectos capturados al enemigo por Shiera y Carter. Al despedirse de sus camaradas la Mujer Halcón le dió el paquete de cigarrillos a Teo. "Devuélvele esto a Mónica", le dijo. Teo le sonrió con aprobación.

9 de 9


End file.
